Electrophos(Universe 1)
Electrophos is the God of War and is one of the main protagonists of Total Pokemon Community Overview Personality Electropho's personality is somewhat similar to Vegeta and has a different fighting style than his brother.He fights with no restraints, but doesnt care if he kills his opponent,however he is able to calm himself down.He is also confident of his power,but he is able to think of strategies when fighting his opponents Abilities Electrophos has the ability to transform, as well as the ability to redirect attacks to his opponents because of his antennae. Biography Electrophos was born in the year 1992 as a Mareleki, and nothing really important happened in his life until he was a teenager/ evolved into a Flafflectafluzz. After that, Electivire began to beat him up every day until he bleed. During the times he got away, he told Blazikape and his girlfriend the issue and they tried to tell Ampharos, but she told them why she couldn't do anything: He would kill them if she did anything to get away. When Flafflectafluzz evolved into Electrophos, he talked to Roserence about his issues and she understood where he was coming from considering her own abuse. She tells Electrophos to gain some self-confidence and stand up for yourself. After a while though, they got into a relationship without their parents knowing and Electrophos began to stand up for himself. One day after Electivire tried to abuse Electrophos, Electrophos stood up for himself and fought back for a bit before running off. Ampharos tried to stop Electivire, but he punched her hard in the face and chased after Electrophos in anger. He chased Electrophos to a cliff where they ended up having to fight each other .The battle was bloody, but Electrophos had his father pinned down and was about to deliver the killing blow, but he stopped and walked away telling his father "I am not like you." Electivire then got back up and fell off the cliff, comitting suicide in the process. After getting hospitalzed, Roserence and Electrophos found out about Ampharos' and Salamence's affair and decided to break up because it would be incredibly awkward for the two of them. Afterwards, Electrophos hooked up with a Wigglytuff and began a relationship with her. He also tried to help his mother after she lost her husband but it didn't work. Later on in his life, he had a team of FBI agents and led them against Gilltragon's forces.After killing Vespipin's heartless, he entered a time vortex and battled against Arceus, becoming a god of war after defeating him. He was also responsible for killing Gilltragon and bringing peace to the planet for a short period of time. In the Darkrai war, he was Darkrai's second in command and killed all of the legends on the planet,becoming stronger in the process.He also managed to defeat his brother.But when he fought against Nancy, he got knocked out and because of his dad, he managed to get up from his injuries and take down Darkrai. Also during the Darkrai war, he told Susan that he liked her and after saving the world,Susan realized that she loved Electrophos as much as Lucas. After the Gilltragon war,he hooked up with Susan after losing her husband in the war. In the time-skip, not much has been shown for Electrophos yet, except for fighting Delcario and participating in the Multiverse Tournament. He was also responsible in forming the Amazon Union, a union of members from both Amazons and members of Civilization. He recently took a trip to the Sinnoh Region via a request by his former boss:Ferrothorn and investigated a powerful foe named Sciramix, where he found his sister defeating Sciramix. After that incident, he fought against Moltres 2.0 and lost when she became Raltres, and by extension, feeling responsible for Moltre's sacrifice. After he got his ass kicked by X, Electrophos got stronger. Since the 6 month timeskip, Electrophos was tasked with locating Roserot, but ended up fighting Light Angel. After beating her, but almost dying, his father contacted him in his brain and they fought. Electrophos was eventually able to overpower his father and win the battle, finally putting the abuse behind him and moving on with his life. Epilogue In the epilogue, Electrophos and Susan get married and Electrophos has a child with her named Kālī, a Delcatty. He has also retained his role as the leader of the Amazon Union and has helped the government and the Amazons retain peace for their planet. Forms and Transformations As a god of war, Electrophos possesses the ability to transform Imperfect god form This is the incomplete god transformation mode for Electrophos. . In this form, his power increases by 200 percent, and he has the ability to teleport.His skin turns blue and grey and he also gets Zapdo's wings as a result. God form This is Electropho's strongest form in Total Pokemon Community as of now. Electrophos first uses this form during the end of the Darkrai war after he bursts through Darkrai's stomach. In this form,Electropho's power increases by 1000 percent, and he has gained the power and wings of the three weather birds.His skin turns red and gray as well. Ares form This is Electropho's ultimate form In this form, Electrophos keeps the color of his god form but he has the wings of a Braviary.He also has the strength to fight for hours without losing any energy or experiencing fatigue Battles Major Battles Electrophos vs Electivire Electrophos vs Darkrai Electrophos vs Zapdos Electrophos vs Articuno and Moltres Electrophos vs Roserence,Ampharos,and Susan Electrophos vs the Legendary Pokemon Electrophos vs Blazikape Electrophos vs Captain Yanmega and Aviator.Raine Electrophos vs Captain Yanmega Electrophos vs Captain Flygon Electrophos,Nexolade,and Umbrava vs Darkrai Electrophos vs Gilltragon Electrophos vs Dark Angel Electrophos vs Delcario Electrophos vs Blazikence Electrophos vs Moltres 2.0 Electrophos vs Raltres Electrophos vs Emperor X Electrophos vs Light Angel Electrophos vs Electivire(Round 2) Quotes (To Electivire) "You were terrible. I wish the pain you inflicted on me and Ampharos would leave my memories.. But it won't go away.. I have many reasons why I should hate you. But I just can't... Although I will never agree with your methods of parenting or treatment of family, I can't hate you...." (To Ampheon) "Immortality may mean the loss and despair of outliving your loved ones. But their memories, their interactions, their smiles will always be there in your heart telling you to keep on living." Trivia *In the Gilltragon special,it is shown that Electropho's religion regards Arceus.. * Electrophos is supposedly based off of his creator's personality. * In the original series, Electrophos' first girlfriend was Wigglytuff due to her caring nature. But in the Novelzation/Official version, Roserence is Electrophos' first girlfriend due to their similar pasts. Category:Universe 1